Present"
by sora-takenouchi11
Summary: Taichi writes a love poem and sends it to Sora via e-mail. Just the first part of a little Taiora fic I wrote. *puppy dog eyes* please r/r!
1. Default Chapter Title

Okay, I wrote this story one late night. It was just going to be a poem, but I didn't want it to end. As you can tell, I can't write poetry. I thought it would be kawaii coming from Taichi. Thanx to all yo people that review my fics. You know I don't own digimon ect. ect...   
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I never really knew what love was,  
Until the day I met you.  
Charming, loving, beautiful:  
words that describe you.  
  
I tried to hide my feelings from you,  
It was so hard to do.  
People said it was obvious:  
The way I felt for you.  
  
As I end this cheesy poem,  
With nothing else to say,  
Writers block is killing me.  
I love you by the way.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
Taichi grinned to himself proudly, for he had finally finished the poem he was writting for Sora. 'Great!Now I can send it to her.' Taichi who was in his senior year of highschool had had a huge crush on a girl by the name of Sora for the longest time. Ever since he was five. 'Wow,' he thought to himself, 'I've liked her for thirteen years of my life!'  
  
It had started off as a little kid crush. He would buy her little presents such as stuff animals or hair accesories, but his love for her had grown enourmous. When they were both eleven, they along with six other children had been sent to the 'Digiworld' or digital world to save inhabinats of both the real world and those of the Digiworld. They did this with the help of Digimon also known as Digital Monsters. Their relationship grew there, and in the real world. They never officially went on a date. Sure, they went to the movies together, but just as friends. When classmates in junior high school thought Taichi, and his bestfriend Yamato was gay, Sora played as his girlfriend because the rumors angered Taichi. Yes, they had their moments, their arguments, their stories, but Taichi wanted it all to be...real.  
  
He sat down in front of the computer, laying his feet on the computer desk. His mother scolded the young man for doing so, but he didn't complain one bit and moved them to under the deskperfectly. He opened his e-mail and typed the poem in carefully, making sure everything was spelled correctly. His finger on the mouse shook nervously as he was about to press the send button. Taichi almost forgot to enter the subject. He typed in 'present' carefully, pressed send, and clicked the 'refresh' button continuesly. Little did he know, his younger sister, Hikari, was standing right behind him.  
  
"Hikari, what are you doing here!?" He yelled. Afraid to attract attention, he lowered his voice down to a whisper and repeated himself. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"That was a really nice poem." She tried to change the subject. The sixteen year old knew of her brothers crush since the beginning.  
  
Her older brother blushed a deep shade of red thinking of an excuse to come up with. He thought for a second, and knew he could trust his sister. "Did you know I like Sora?" Most friends his age were more interested into hentai and chicks, things along that line, but Taichi was differant. Looks didn't matter all that much to him, evin if Sora was, as he put it, is beautiful.  
  
"What else is new?" She joked. "Everyone knows you like her and she likes you. Or, should I say love?" She extended on the word love.  
  
"She likes me?" Taichi said quickly. Palms sweating.  
  
"The obvious Taichi!" Hikari smiled a sisterly smile.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I will only continue this if I get drowned by reviews. If not then I'll just take it down and write another fic. See the box right there? Enter what you think about this fic there. Don't be afraid to recomend this fic to others. *laughs* Please review. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Okay, here's the second part and I hope you like it. Thanx for all the reviews. And for those of you who don't like Mimi and Jou as a couple, just put some one elses name there. I don't own Digimon cuzz Toei and Saban, and Fox and people like that do. Oh, and the food is just some fancy kinda food I had that actually was good.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sora had just funished a tennis match. Dissapointively, she had lost. The 18 year old girl kept looking up for her best friend/crush. Sure, Mimi, was there, but it just wasn't the same; not hearing Taichi cheer, "Go Sora!" or "You can do it!" It was always a bit embarrising, but it helped. She couldn't focus in the game, alwaylooking up, expecting to see his face, grinning. Tennis just wasn't the same without him there. 'Boring' could even describe to Sora.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh at Mimi and Jou. Ever since she came back from America, they were a couple. Sora was a bit jealous that they were a couple but Taichi probaly had no 'love' feelings for her. She was happy for her friends though.  
  
All three of them piled into Sora's brand new Jeep. They decided to stop at an American restauranat that had just oppened called, 'The Orange Tree.' It looked odd, more like a house, a green color and then a lighter shade for the border. Jou and Mimi sat on one side of the table and Sora on the other. They had some food that seemed quite odd to them: Some sort of fruit salad with chicken in it, fancy potato soup, and for desert, butter pecan pie. Sora and Jou liked the fruit salad with chiken, while Mimi that it was, 'horrid.' All three of them liked the soup, but none of them wanted to touch the desert. Jou and Mimi giglled, joked, well to put it simple: flirted like crazy. Mimi wanted to spend some 'alone time' with Jou, so Sora dropped them off at his apartment near Japan's best college.   
  
"Mama, I'm home!" Sora ran upstairs to her room, dropping her tennis bag in the laundry room. She turned her computer on and layed back on her bed, waiting for the computer to warm up. She reached around in her shelf for a picture if Taichi, instead she felt something wet and squishy. "Ah!" She let out a small scream. Quickly, she looked at what it was: Her cats feces. Lately her new kitten, Taku, had been going to the restroom everywhere. Sora jumped of the bed and ran to the bathroom washing her hands again and again.  
  
After she was positive they were clean, she took the picture and sat it by the computer. She was going to go strait to her favorite site, but noticed the small e-mail screen in the corner. "Taichi?" She said to herself. "Why would he e-mail me?" She looked at the subject, "Present?" She was rather curious and decided to check this first.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I never really knew what love was,  
Until the day I met you.  
Charming, loving, beautiful:  
words that describe you.  
  
I tried to hide my feelings from you,  
It was so hard to do.  
People said it was obvious:  
The way I felt for you.  
  
As I end this cheesy poem,  
With nothing else to say,  
Writers block is killing me.  
I love you by the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
I never really knew what love was,  
Until the day I met you.  
Charming, loving, beautiful:  
words that describe you.  
  
I tried to hide my feelings from you,  
It was so hard to do.  
People said it was obvious:  
The way I felt for you.  
  
As I end this cheesy poem,  
With nothing else to say,  
Writers block is killing me.  
I love you by the way.  
  
  
  
I never really knew what love was,  
Until the day I met you.  
Charming, loving, beautiful:  
words that describe you.  
  
I tried to hide my feelings from you,  
It was so hard to do.  
People said it was obvious:  
The way I felt for you.  
  
As I end this cheesy poem,  
With nothing else to say,  
Writers block is killing me.  
I love you by the way.  
  
  
  
I never really knew what love was,  
Until the day I met you.  
Charming, loving, beautiful:  
words that describe you.  
  
I tried to hide my feelings from you,  
It was so hard to do.  
People said it was obvious:  
The way I felt for you.  
  
As I end this cheesy poem,  
With nothing else to say,  
Writers block is killing me.  
I love you by the way.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sora couldn't believe it! She read it over again. "I love you by the way?" He loves me? That poem meant so much to her. She wouldn't cry, it was somehow 'expected.' She was extremely happy and didn't know what to write back. Instead she took some flowers from the shop when her mother wasn't watching. She ran over to his apartment complex.  
  
"S-Sora?" Taichi oppened his door. Sora had practically shooved the flowers into his face.   
  
"Taichi,what do you mean, whenyousayortypelove?" She was nervous, perhaps to nervous. "Likeasister or morelikeagirlfriend."   
  
"Sora! Slow down!" Taichi laughed. He was nervous too, but he could seem calm even in the worst of times. "More like a girlfriend." He put the hand with the flowers behind his back and tilted Sora's chin up. "I love you, as a girlfriend, soulmate...wife." He saw her clothes her eyes and Taichi couldn't help but laugh slightly. He put his lips on her own, and to put it simple: kissed.  
  
Sora felt his lips on her own, how soft they were and how relaxed they made her feel. She wanted to scream in joy but would rather have this kiss last.  
  
"Taichi?" Taichi stopped and turned around to see, who else, Hikari. "How sweet." She laughed.  
  
"Hikari you little monster I am going to get you and once I do I will tell everyone about you and Takeru, or is it Daisuke?" He yelled and scratched his head.  
  
"I don't like Daisuke! I like Takeru and you aren't going to tell him." She ran into her room, slaming the door.  
  
"Now where were we?" Taichi closed the door to his apartment and the walked to the park, where they would 'finish.'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Okay, please review. Thats what the box is there for. Don't press that back button! I know this wasn't as good as the first, but hey, I tried. I'm bored, e-mail me- Valmg11@yahoo.com or on AIM- Soratakenouchi21 


End file.
